Ratiocination
by Kid9535
Summary: Comparison about all the geniuses, excluding Mikami, from Death Note. Consists of Name, Addictions and Hair Colour, I've only Names at the moment. T for swearing. Very slight.
1. Names: One was Abstract

A/N: I'm alliiivvee! Okay, this is induced under the influence of chocolate and pop music, plus zero inspiration. I really can't write. Did I mention this was a comparison? The first comparison is about names, then it's addictions, then hair colour. Any requests?

By the way, Ratiocination means the process of exact thinking; a reasoned train of thought. Okay, so that title isn't the best choice. Gah. So sue me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.

**One was Abstract**

L, why L? He never usually wondered much about his name but since he had visited Yagami Light's university, there was this one obnoxious student who signaled an 'L' with her finger and thumb and positioned it on top of her head. She must have been an overly envious degenerate who cared too much about looks, Light reassured him. Still, L could not shake off the hidden meaning. Why L? Why not something like Light's name?

Chewing on his thumb he continued to ponder away.

He was pondering the quandary even after everyone, with the exception of Light, left.

Pondering even after 3 a.m.

Pondering until "…Ryuuzaki? Are you okay? Why are you spacing out again? Are you stoning?" A blur of beige flashed in front of his eyes, he snapped out of daze for the second time that day. Light stopped waving his hand and retracted said arm.

"Please, Light-kun, do I really look like I'm on drugs? My pupils are not dilated now are they?" An emotionless voice stated in reply.

"No…" The voice seemed a little uncertain now, hesitation clouded Light's eyes. "What's wrong with you? Still wondering about what that girl meant?"

L looked up, slightly startled, eyes flashing with the tiniest bit of surprise before fading away into the black abyss. "Yes, it seems that Light-kun can read my mind." He paused. "What do you think of my name?"

Light blinked, coughed. Then stated simply, "Well, Ryuuzaki, since I only know that you are L, I would say, it is, abstract."

"Abstract." He muttered.

"Yes, abstract." Light confirmed. "I don't know anyone else who has a single letter for a name."

"Yes, thank you. That is all." He turned his back to the teen and continued to ponder.

What begins with L? Lackadaisical? Lackluster? Laconic?

Lawliet. His real name. He couldn't really remember any other word in existence that began with L and didn't have to do with anything unfitting his character or insulting. Or perhaps, there was an alternative meaning. No, as far as he remembered, his parents were rather straightforward people.

It was as Light said.

L is abstract.

A/N: Before you ask,

Lackadaisical: Lacking vigor and determination.

Lucklustre: Dull, without energy

Laconic: Using few words. 'larconic humour'

And yes, this whole thing will be incredibly short in chapter and incredibly boring. Have fun. Oh yes, I actually looked through the dictionary for words starting with L and all I could find which seemed complex enough, were negative. Gah.


	2. One was Fantasy

A/N: Part two of my drabble crap. It's a comparison. I don't feel like typing out the disclaimer again. Go refer.

**One was Fantasy**

Light has never doubted the meaning of his name. He is called Light for a reason he believes himself destined to be the light of the New World. The world without suffering, pain and criminals.

He will be that light to guide them all.

That light that will be the hope of the world.

Such fantasy typical of one who lusts power and uses morale to disguise it.

For he craves not just to be the light, but the God, as well.

A fantasy, worth dreaming.


	3. One was Practical

A/N: Drabblish again. Rgh! No real plot! Again! The sequence is incredibly boring. L, Light, Near, Mello, Matt.

**One was Practical **

Near, he decided, is a practical name. After all, it is the truth.

He was, after all, close by in general. He had never strayed, especially not from the rules, for rules were created to be abided by, boring as the game would be; the rules should never be violated.

That is the truth after all, or at least near it.

He knows he is near to solving the Kira case, so close.

So practical.

After all, he is the end. Near the end.

Or should he say, the end is Near.


	4. One was Contradictory

A/N; Technically, I have no idea whether anyone else did a comparison, if someone has, I'll take this off faster than you can say "What? Light and L had sex in the dumpster yesterday?" Ahem, no offence to the readers. I'm being totally random. As I've said, chocolate.

**One was Contradictory**

No one really told him, they were all too afraid of his reaction, but he knows it.

It is rather contradictory.

Matt has only hinted at it once.

"Hey, Mello, are you sure you chose that name while you were sober?"

Oh, that annoying voice, questioning his reasoning in that joking tone, of _course_ he knows, it's too late to change it now, isn't it?

Low serotonin levels have never done any good for him. While he knows he is anything _but _his alias, it doesn't really matter, he doesn't give a damn about trifles as such.

It is contradictory, so be it.


	5. One was Stereotypical

A/N: Hello, if you've managed to maintain your interest somehow, I'll never know, but I find this chapter particularly interesting partly because it's got cuss words. Bored yet? Yes? Okay, no point waiting for crap to be posted. Not yet? Well then hang onto your keyboard, you'll be blown over with boredom.

**One was Stereotypical**

He found no reason contemplating his choice of aliases, yet when Mello complained that he had chosen such a ridiculously boring name, he stated plainly it was not boring, but stereotypical.

Cliché? Not particularly.

Common? Not exactly.

"Hurry Matt, you brain-dead stereotypical loser."

Bloody tart, he thinks. So what if I'm stereotypical?

It fits, doesn't it?


End file.
